


機械天使-序

by Charlotte_cc



Category: Clockwork Princess, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Translated
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_cc/pseuds/Charlotte_cc
Summary: 我就業餘翻翻，歡迎指教但勿噴∼∼





	機械天使-序

序  
1847年，紐約  
「我好害怕，」坐在床上的小女孩說。「祖父，你可以陪著我嗎？」  
Aloysius Starkweater邊用喉嚨深處發出一聲不耐煩的噪音，邊拖過一張椅子靠近床緣坐下。不耐煩的噪音只有一半是真的，他的孫女如此信任他令他愉悅，有時他甚至是唯一一個能夠安撫她的人。他壞脾氣的舉止從來不會困擾她，儘管她本性脆弱。  
「沒什麼好怕的，Adele，」他說，「妳會明白的。」  
她用一雙大眼睛看著他。通常烙上第一個符印的儀式會在紐約學院舉行，但因為Adele的脆弱神經和身體健康，它被同意能夠在他安全的臥室舉行。她坐在床緣，背打的挺直。他身上的儀式禮服是紅色的，用一條紅色絲帶綁起她美麗的秀髮。她的眼睛在小臉上顯得如此的大，手臂細窄。她身上的一切都易碎的像隻瓷杯。  
「緘默長老，」她說。「他們會對我做什麼？」  
「給我你的手，」他說，而她信任的伸出右臂。她把它翻轉過來，看見皮膚底下的網狀暗淡藍色血管。「他們會用符杖──妳知道符杖是什麼──在妳身上畫一個符印。通常會是從『視界』符印開始，妳學過它們，但在妳身上會從『力量』符印開始。」  
「因為我不強壯。」  
「用來建立妳的組織。」  
「像是牛肉湯。」Adele皺起鼻子。  
他笑了。「幸好沒那麼令人討厭。妳只會感覺到一點點刺痛，所以一定要勇敢，不要哭出聲，因為闇影獵人不會因為疼痛而哭泣。然後刺痛就消失了，妳會感覺到比以前更強壯、更好。儀式就結束了，我們會下樓，有冰蛋糕可以慶祝。」  
Adele踢著腳。「還有派對！」  
「是的，一場派對。還有禮物。」他輕拍口袋，裡面藏著一個小盒子──用藍色的紙穩妥包好的小盒子，放著更小的家族戒指。「我這裡就有一個。只要符印儀式一結束，妳就能得到它。」  
「我從來沒有自己的派對。」  
「這是因為妳即將要一個闇影獵人了，Aloysius說。「妳知道它為何事關重大，對吧？妳的第一個符印意味著妳是一個亞衲人，像我一樣，像妳的父母。意味著妳是政委會的一部分，你戰士家人的一部分。比任何人都來的與眾不同且更好。」  
「比任何人都來的更好，」她緩慢的重複，臥室的門開了，兩位緘默長老進入。Aloysius看見Adele眼裡一閃即逝的恐懼。她把手從他的攫握裡抽出。他皺眉──他不喜歡在他的後代身上看見恐懼，雖然他無法否認緘默長老們在一片沉寂和詭異的滑行步伐中十分令人毛骨悚然。他們移動到Adele旁邊的床緣，門再次打開，Adele的父母進來：她的父親，Aloysius的兒子，穿著猩紅色的袍子；他的妻子穿著一件從腰部延伸成喇叭形的紅裙，戴著一條上面有天使符印的金色項鍊。他們對女兒微笑，她雖然被緘默長老們包圍著，還是顫抖著微笑回應。  
Adele Lucinda Starkwearter。這是第一位緘默長老，Cimon長老的聲音。妳已經適齡。是時候將第一個天使的符印賜予你。妳是否了解施加於妳的榮耀，以及妳是否會盡全力讓自己符合這資格？  
Adele順從的點頭。「是的。」  
妳接受天使的符印永久銘刻在妳的身體上，提醒著妳所虧欠於天使，以及妳對這世界的神聖使命？  
她再次順從的點頭。Aloysius心中漲滿驕傲。「我接受。」她說。  
那我們開始吧。在緘默長老修長蒼白的手中，一隻符杖的前緣發出閃光。他抓住Adele顫抖的手臂，把符杖的尖端置於她的皮膚上，開始畫符。  
黑色線條旋轉著從符杖尖端湧出，Adele在驚奇的眼光中看著代表力量的符號在她手臂內側的蒼白肌膚成形，脆弱的線條彼此交叉，橫布她的血管，包裹住她的手臂。她的身體緊繃，小小的牙齒陷進上唇。她的眼睛往上對Aloysius閃著光，而他在裡面發現了什麼，注視著。  
痛苦。在授予符印的過程中感到些許痛苦是正常的，但他在Adele的眼神中——看到的是臨死般的痛苦。  
Aloysius猛然站起，他原本坐著的椅子在他身後往後滑。「停下來！」他大叫，但為時已晚。符印已經完成。緘默長老抽回，注視著。符杖上有血跡。Adele在啜泣，謹記這他祖父要她不可以哭出聲的警告——但她血跡斑斑、撕裂的皮膚開始從骨頭上剝落，在符印的力量底下變黑灼燒著，彷彿是火焰，而她無法控制，只能把頭往後甩，尖叫著、尖叫著......  
倫敦 1873  
「Will？」Charlotte Fairchild輕輕讓學院的門打開。「Will，你在裡面嗎？」  
一聲模糊不清的咕噥是唯一的回應。門晃盪著大開，顯露出另一頭寬大、挑高天花板的房間。Charlotte自己是在這裡訓練長大的，她知曉每一片歪曲變形的地板、北牆上古老的靶子、方形的窗玻璃，如此古舊以致於底部比上方還厚。房間的中央站著Will Herondale，右手握著一隻刀子。  
他轉頭看向Charlotte，而她再次想到他是個多麼奇特的孩子——雖然他已經十二歲，幾乎不算是個孩子了。他是個漂亮的男孩，濃密的捲曲黑髮碰到他的衣領——現在汗濕著黏在額頭上。在他頭一次來到學院時，他的皮膚就因為在鄉村的空氣以及陽光下曝曬成棕色，雖然六個月的城市生活褪去了顏色，讓他顴骨的紅暈凸顯出來。他的眼睛是和平常一樣的明亮藍色。他有朝一日會成為一個英俊的男人，如果他能夠為讓他面容永久扭曲的怒顏做些什麼的話。  
「是什麼事？Charlotte?」他厲聲說。  
他說話仍舊帶著一點威爾斯口音，如果不是語帶酸意，輾過母音的腔調會很迷人。她穿過門，走到半途中，然後停住，他用袖子抹過額頭。「我花了好幾個小時在找你。」她有些嚴厲的說，雖然對Will並沒什麼用。當Will情緒來時，並沒有什麼對他有用，而他幾乎無時無刻不在情緒上。  
「你忘了我昨天告訴你，我們要歡迎一位對學院的到來？」  
「喔，我記得。」Will擲出刀子。它剛好刺入靶子的外緣，讓他的怒氣加劇。「我只是不在乎。」  
Charlotte身後的男孩發出一個悶住的聲音。一聲笑，她這麼想，但他當然無法笑出來？她有收到警告說來自上海要到學院的男孩狀況不太好，但在他踏出馬車時，她還是震驚了一下，蒼白又不穩，像隻風中的蘆葦。他蜷曲的深色頭髮散布著斑斑銀色，讓他看起來像個八十歲的老人，而不是十二歲男孩。他的眼睛寬闊，是銀黑色的，不可思議的美麗，但卻又長在一張如此脆弱的臉上，令人難以忘懷。「Will，你應該要禮貌點。」她說，把男孩從身後拉出來，帶他向前走進房裡。「別在意Will，他只是壞脾氣而已。Will Herondale，讓我來為你介紹James Carstairs，來自上海學院。」  
「Jem，」男孩說。「大家都叫我Jem. 」他往前走一步進入房間，他的視線帶著友善的好奇落在Will身上。他說話完全沒有口音，令Charlotte十分驚訝，然而他的父親是——曾經是——英國人。「你也可以。」  
「嗯，如果每個人都那樣叫你，對我來說就不是什麼特殊待遇了，不是嗎？」對一個如此年輕的人來說，Will的語調很尖酸刻薄，他對惹人不快真是拿手。「我認為你會了解到，Jem Carstairs，如果你顧好自己還有離我遠點，對我們來說都會是最好的結果。」  
Charlotte在內心嘆氣。她是如此希望這個和Will同齡的男孩能夠教他放下武裝和惡意的工具，但很明顯的Will說他才不在乎有沒有另一個闇影獵人要來學院是真的。他並不想要朋友，也不想從之得到什麼。她凝視著Jem，預期他會驚訝或受傷的眨眼，但他只是小小的微笑了，像是Will只是隻試圖咬他的貓咪。「自從我離開上海後都還沒訓練過，」他說。「我需要一個同伴——某個可以對打練習的人。」  
「我也是，」Will說。「但我需要能夠跟上我的人，而不是某個像是要蹣跚步入墳墓的有病生物。我還覺得你很適合拿來當靶子練習。」  
Charlotte知道她自己說了Jem Carstairs什麼——她並沒有跟Will分享的事實——感覺到一陣病態的恐懼席捲全身。蹣跚著步入墳墓，我的天啊。她父親是怎麼說的？說Jem依賴著一種藥物存活，一種會延續但不會拯救他生命的藥物。喔，Will。  
她表現的像是要移動到兩個男孩之間，好像她可以保護Jem不受Will的殘酷傷害似的，比他知道可怕的精準符合更這個情況——但她停了下來。  
Jem甚至表情都沒變。「如果蹣跚著步入墳墓意味著即將死亡，那我是。」他說。「我大概還有兩年可以活，如果幸運的話，三年，或者說他們是這麼告訴我的。」  
連Will都無法隱藏他的驚嚇；他的臉頰飛紅。「我......」  
但Jem將步伐向靶子往前踏；當他觸及，他把刀子從木頭中拔出來。然後他轉身直直走向Will。微妙的是，他們一樣高，他們眼睛交會的高度差只有幾呎。「你可以拿我當靶子練習，如果你想的話。」Jem說，語氣隨意的像在談論天氣。「看起來這種程度的活動對我來說沒什麼好怕的，如果你的射擊沒有這麼準。」他轉身，瞄準，讓刀子飛出。它直接刺入靶子的中心，微微顫抖著。「或者，」Jem繼續說，背對Will。「你可以讓我教你。我的射擊很準。」  
Charlotte凝視著。她已經看著Will推開每個試圖靠近他的人半年了——折磨；她的父親；她的未婚夫，Henry；兩個Lightwood兄弟——帶著混合厭惡和絲毫不差的冷酷。如果她不是唯一一個看過他哭泣的人，她相信她也會放棄希望，在很久以前，放棄他能夠給任何人帶來好處。然後他在這裡，看著Jem Carstairs，一個看起來如此脆弱的男孩，他顯然是用玻璃構成的，帶著逐漸瓦解的冷硬和猜疑的不確定。「你並不是真的快死了，」他說，奇怪的嗓音，「是嗎？」  
Jem點頭。「他們是這麼說的。」  
「我很遺憾。」Will說。  
「不，」Jem輕柔的說。他把外套拉到一邊，把一隻刀子從腰上的皮帶拿出來。「不要那麼普通。不要說你很遺憾。說你會和我一起訓練。」  
他把刀子遞給Will，刀柄朝前。Charlotte屏住呼吸，不敢移動。她覺得好像在觀看什麼非常重要的事正在發生，雖然她無法說出是什麼。  
Will伸手接下刀，他的眼睛沒離開過Jem的臉。當他拿過武器時，他的手指拂過另一個男孩的。這是第一次，Charlotte想著，她從來沒有看過他出於意願碰觸別人。  
「我會和你一起訓練。」他說。


End file.
